godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Tattaglia
Bruno Tattaglia was a member of the Tattaglia family and the youngest son of Don Philip Tattaglia. Biography Bruno was the youngest child of Don Philip Tattaglia, head of one of New York's Five Families and owner of a nightclub. He considered men like his father to be things of the past, and was seeking a way to modernise his family. He had studied at Fordham University and was considered to be well-educated. Sollozzo's Partner .]] Along with business partner Virgil Sollozzo, he struck the first blow in the war with the Corleone family by helping murder Luca Brasi, who had met with Bruno to try and infiltrate the rival faction. Bruno later provided assistance to Sollozzo via his friendship to captain Mark McCluskey, who became Sollozzo's bodyguard, and later assisted them in attempting to finish off Don Vito. The attempt failed, and a furious Sonny Corleone lashed out, ordering his men to kill Bruno. Salvatore Tessio described the hit as occurring at "four o'clock this morning", at his home. In the video game Bruno plays a role in the The Godfather: The Game starting with Luca's death. Later on, Bruno has his men abduct Frankie Malone, and has them bring her to a church in Brooklyn where Bruno murders her and incurs the wrath of her boyfriend Aldo Trapani. At this time, Bruno has recently become the family underboss after the murder of his brother Johnny. To lure Bruno out, Trapani and Sonny Corleone kill a Tattaglia Capo who is cremated at the family funeral parlour, Tito Morelli's. Bruno, who arrives at the funeral with his loyal bodyguard Massimo and other loyal soldiers, prepares for an attack, and engages Trapani in a shootout. Trapani is victorious, wounding Tattaglia, who continues to taunt him until he is eventually flung into the cremation oven burning him alive. Bruno's demise strucks a blow to the Tattaglia family, who later retaliate by shooting Sonny Corleone at the Jones Beach Causeway. Bruno later makes a small cameo appearance at the start of the second game, shown wielding a Tommy gun along with a Tattaglia thug while Dominic recaps the events from the first game (which would imply Bruno was active in Tattaglia attacks on Corleone businesses). Later, it is revealed that one made man Dominic kills once worked for Bruno before his death. Personality and traits As the youngest of the Tattaglias, Bruno was eager to make his mark in the world, often overshadowed by his elder brother John. He was cunning and resourceful, but also had a sadistic side, and admitted enjoying the killing of Frankie Malone. Trivia * Bruno's death happens much later in the video game than it did in the book/movie. Bruno originally died after Michael was punched by McCluskey and before the death of Sollozzo, in the game he dies much later in the story. It is also possible to kill his brother, John, before killing Bruno. * Bruno is the only son of a rival Don that is killed in an actual story mission and not in a hit mission given by family capos. * Other than being a nightclub owner and a Caporegime for his family, Bruno was also briefly an Underboss after he killed Frankie Malone. After his death his position was taken by Johnny Tattaglia. * Bruno was a trusted ally of the Barzini crime family as was his father, and thus his death was avenged by Emilio Barzini, Sr. and Jr. who send their hitmen (along with other crime families' assassins) to murder Bruno's killer: Santino Corleone aka Sonny. ** They also killed Sonny to avenge Carlo Rizzi's death. Notes and references Tattaglia, Bruno Tattaglia, Bruno Tattaglia, Bruno Tattaglia, Bruno Tattaglia, Bruno Tattaglia, Bruno Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Bad Man